


Photographic Evidence

by angelspidey



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspidey/pseuds/angelspidey
Summary: Jim Turner isn't quite sure what he believes.





	Photographic Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> just a super short thing i wrote in like half an hour just now lmao. i might do a second part with beth and rio but idk.

Jim Turner was unusually adept at reading people correctly, it was a skill he had been forced to learn because of his job, and he excelled at it. Beth Boland however, was a mystery to him. She had all the makings of a suburban housewife, and really he didn’t have much reason to believe she wasn’t just a scorned wife, one who was angry and lonely and made mistakes. It added up, all the evidence was there. But there was something else about her. 

She had laid out her affair to him in perfect detail, perhaps too much detail, and he had felt for her. He’d seen too many women hurt by their husbands in his line of work, and what she had done was extremely mild considering the list of offenses he usually saw on marital cases. Before she had even finished her story and walked out of his office, he had been ready to believe her.

There was truth to her words and he could clearly see the bitterness she had for her husband in her eyes. Yet, as Beth Boland walked out of his office, proclaiming she was tougher than she looked, he found that was the only statement she said in her short time there that he truly believed to be a fact.

He’d wanted to believe her, but the twist he felt in his gut made him think he should look more into her. His gut was never wrong it seemed, and he felt slightly disappointed as he realized that, staring down at the pictures on his desk. If he had met Mrs. Boland on the street in passing, he would have pegged her as a sweet housewife and a hardworking mother.

Now, as he flipped through the many pictures of her at her house, he realized only one of those was true. Beth getting groceries. Beth driving her children to school. Beth against the wall with a wanted gang member attached to her lips.

At first he had felt bad about ordering agents to watch her house, he thought he might be being paranoid. Seeing the amount of times she had been visited by a gang leader, the amount of times she had been  _ intimate  _ with said gang leader, he finds his fears were not unfounded. He is slightly saddened by the fact. None of the pictures show proof of anything except a strange relationship, but he finds it hard to believe that Mrs. Boland doesn’t know exactly what her new  _ acquaintance  _ does for a living.

It’s the way they look at each other, he can see it clearly, even in the photos. It’s like they only see each other. Jim Turner sighed and leaned back in his chair. Yes, he was good at reading people, and right now he could see that Beth Boland was too far gone.  __


End file.
